Hebitian (Species)
The Hebitians, sometimes referred to as First Hebitians, were the first civilization on the planet Cardassia, and were the focus of the Hebitian Age. The Hebitians were an advanced sophisticated culture on every level, they used solar technologies but also lived in harmony with nature, valuing the soil and living a sustainable self-sufficient life envied by the surrounding planets. They were a spiritual people, worshipping the deity Oralius, a tradition that lived on into the Cardassian civilization in the form of the Oralian Way. *List of Hebitians Physical Appearance While originating from Cardassia Prime, the Hebitians are warmblooded, as adapted to the planet before it went through a heating phase. They have a winkled nose like the Bajorans and muted, less pronounced scales than the Cardassians. They can have a range of skintones to almost pinkish to grey. Hebitian History At some point in early Cardassian history, the militant members of their society enslaved the Hebitians and used them as slave labor in order for them to create a Cardassian Empire that would last forever. This led to them using the slaves to mine the obsidian stone in the Toran mountains after which records of these acts were expunged from the official history files. In 2167, the first ever find of Hebitian loot was in a tomb in what was the ancient Kingdom of Klu'haa on Cardassia. The farmer who found this tomb sold the treasures for food. Within weeks, all the thieves involved were dead from the disease known as viper's eye. The Cardassian government then took to excavating many more tombs. These resources were used to finance attacks on neighbouring worlds. When the wealth of their ancestors ran out, they then attacked Bajor due to its mineral wealth. The Hebitian society eventually fell when Cardassia suffered catastrophic climate change, the rainforests and grasslands transformed into desert and scrubland. Disease killed millions; and the survivors formed the militaristic and expansionistic society known as the Cardassians. In 2376 a jevonite figure was discovered in city of B'hala on Bajor. This find interested Prylar Eivos Calan a great deal as the material had previously believed to have been exclusive to Cardassia and quantum dating of the artifact proved it predated the Hebitians. Also that year, Dominion shelling of Cardassia opened the oldest known tomb of the Hebitian Age. The artifacts and art at this site suggest that the first Hebitians had Bajoran features. The Hebitian League was an alliance of Hebitian city-states twelve thousand years ago. Most of the city states joined the Hebitian League for trade and cultural reasons, although as more joined, defensive benefits arising from this became apparent. The Hebitian League soon came to control half of Cardassia and the city Korlarem became the capital when the various city states accepted the ruler of the city as their single ruler. The Hebitian League collapsed when it was invaded by other Hebitian states. Known Kings include Talar Ioan (2938HC-3018HC); Prelin Ioan (2973HC-3025HC); and Yintar Ioan (3008HC/4212BC). This league was before the reign of the five kingdoms: *Kingdom 1 - 8145 to 7460 *Kingdom 2 - 7460 - 6923 (Bajoran arrival - 6405) *Kingdom 3 - 6923 - 5422 *Kingdom 4 - 5422 - 4985 *Kingdom 5 - 4985 - 4190 (Klu’haa) *4220 - Climate change *4000 - Cardassian enslavement (Toran Mountains) NOTE: Times are in Terran Calendar time B.C.E. The Kingdom of Khu'laa, which is located on the site of the present day Larkarian City came to an end in 4190. Several years earlier, the Kingdoms last King, Yintar Ioan was assassinated by his Chieftan guard in hopes of taking control of the kingdom. The Chieftan only lived for five years until, upon his death, the Khu'laa fell. A Rampant disease known as the Viper's Eye, as well as a drastic shift in Cardassia's climate lead to the eventual decline of the Hebitian people. Religion More information can be found at Hebitian Religion link. Society and Culture In ST_Deep_Space_9, the Hebitian culture, attitudes towards sex, marriage, women, politics and war have been inspired from that of Ancient Greece. Hebitian culture began to weed out when they were lost to mixing within the Cardassian bloodlines that enslaved the Hebitians in 4000BC. The role of women in Hebitian society was very limited and restrictive. Precious stones include Jevonite (which looks like abalone) and Atalite (which looks like Howlite) and is a moonstone. *Others who have travelled to this time include Dayin Letho-Evek and Raylon Evek. Category:Species Information